Unfettered
by Chtulhu
Summary: Artemis isn't usually one for being reckless, but everyone has their moments. His just seem to occur in the presence of a certain someone, and on this particular night, during a storm and at high speeds. One-shot. AxH. Somewhat graphic.


"This is an abrupt change for you," she murmured as her lips parted from his. "You've never really cared for anything dangerous."

"I've been known to make exceptions."

If not for their proximity, they roar of the engine and pounding of rain would have drowned out their words. What had originally possessed him to drive the Shelby during the pouring rain was beyond him, but he was finding that he didn't mind the situation.

In many ways, she was right. He was usually responsible and careful, only showing small bursts of recklessness in the most dire of circumstances and situations. Yet, here he was, driving through a torrential downpour at excessive speeds in a convertible with a beautiful girl in his lap.

Her lips crushed against his again, and he closed his eyes for a brief second, savoring the moment before returning to watching the road ahead, or what he could see of it.

She was biting him now, her teeth grazing against his collar bone as she moved towards the side of his neck, her hands quick at work in unbuttoning his shirt. It clung to him, in much the same way her dress now clung to her.

'_Not that it had done much but cling to her before, anyway,' _he mused. The strapless black dress left little to imagination.

She pulled away slightly, curiosity on her face. "What's that smile for?"

"Mm. I'm sure you can imagine." His upper lip twitched, momentarily revealing more of his canines.

She slapped his hip playfully. "Bite me!"

He did.

They reached a straightaway, and he took one hand from the wheel to grab hold of the gear stick, his feet working the gas and clutch.

The sudden acceleration gave her a tinge of excitement. "Think it can still hit top speed in this weather? With no traction?"

He glanced down at the speedometer, noting that they were up to 220 kilometers an hour. "The Americans get rather upset when their toys don't function, no matter what they throw at them. We're most of the way there already."

He pushed the pedal all the way down, and a part of him, the cautious part, continued to view the scene with horror. He ignored it. The indicator continued to move towards the final metric indicator of 260, stopping halfway between it and 240.

Feeling the acceleration stop, she nodded in satisfaction, before finishing the last button of his shirt. She slid out of his lap and back into the passenger seat before grabbing for his belt.

"I'm… not sure that's prudent. I _am_ still driving." His voice had gone up in octave and volume.

"Stuff it."

He blinked, but voices no farther protests as first his belt came free and pants were unbuttoned.

He needed no coaxing as she took him in her hand, and he couldn't help but watch as soaked strands of auburn hair obscured her face as she moved towards him. The sudden warmth of her tongue surprised him, as he had become acclimated to the cold rain.

He released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as she took him into her mouth.

Realizing that they were beginning to slow down, he opened his mouth to speak, his ability to make coherent words somewhat impaired. "Ah. Shifting gears. Need to."

She arched her body up to allow him to move a hand back to the gear stick, but offered no other indication that she had heard him or cared what was happening.

He wasn't one to brag, but he believed himself to have a goodly amount of stamina. It seemed to have deserted him that night, not lasting nearly as long as he usually did. He suspected it had something to do with the fact he was spending all of his time trying to focus his attention on driving.

He chanced a glance down, and found her grinning predatorily back up at him.

"You seem rather pleased with yourself."

"Shouldn't I be?"

He had no comment.

She pushed herself back up into a sitting position, and then began to struggle at pulling her dress off, a task that the water was making infinitely more difficult. He could hear her growl.

The dress wouldn't budge, soaked through and sticking to her wet skin like it was glued on. She reached for the hem of her dress, attempting to tear it. She was again met with failure.

He couldn't tell what she was grumbling as the wind and rain carried her muttered words away, but she soon opened the glove box and began rummaging through it.

"I put my phone in there _precisely so it wouldn't get we-_" his words died in his throat as she pulled out a penknife and began to cut through the fabric of her dress. He realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

Not for this first time, he marvels at how beautiful she his, his eyes taking in her tanned skin. _Lovely._

He begins to slow the car down again, planning to pull over to the side of the road. She gently grabs hold of his wrist as he reached for the gear stick, and shakes her head.

Climbing into his lap once more, this time with her back to his, she places her hands on the steering wheel. He once again marveled at the fact that his overly cautious self had been placed in this position.

Her voice was husky. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

It shook him from his reverie, and his hands brushed over her smooth skin. He started at her navel, one hand traveling up to her chest, the other heading south. She let out a gasp. "Your hands are cold."

"Sorry," he murmured.

They were leaving the straight portions of road behind, and soon the road was curving with the coast. He eased off on the gas once more, and freed a hand to downshift before returning to his ministrations.

Her gasps were no longer due to the cold.

"In me. Now," she demanded. He wasn't going to complain about this particular order.

He slipped inside her, and this time, they both let out short gasps of pleasure.

Suddenly, he felt his stomach lurch as they went barreling off of a small embankment and onto a small stretch of sandy coastline far too small to be called a beach.

He futilely tried to slam on the brakes as the car barreled through, going too fast to get mired in the sand. Before they could fully realize what was happening, they were in the water, the front of the car causing a massive spray of water to rise up around them.

It rushed into the car's cabin, flooding it. Grabbing on to her, he pushed up, trying to get free of the car as it continued it's path out to sea.

Sputtering, he fought to keep their heads above the water as waves rolled in. She untangled herself from him, and began to tread water. She pointed back towards the shore, and he nodded, before they began to swim back.

Thankfully, they hadn't gone too far. Between the wet sand, brakes, and resistance from the water, they were maybe 100 feet into the ocean when they got clear of the car.

Upon reaching the shore, he fell back onto the sand, eyes closed and arms outstretched. She laid down beside him, her head resting on his chest.

"Next time, love, we _are_ pulling over."

She pulled herself up on top of him, and he was instantly reminded of just how naked she was.

"And I was just starting to enjoy this new and unfettered you!"

He grimaced. "I'm glad our married life is still exciting, Holly, even a decade and a half later, but really, isn't this a little too much excitement?" He gestured vaguely towards the water.

"We can get another one. It's not like you've gotten poorer over the years."

"How are we even going to get back to the manor? We're miles away! And you're naked!"

She paused, and an impish smile graced her features. "I'm sure you'll come up with some sort of plan. You're a genius, after all. But good point on my nakedness, Arty. We were in the middle of something, and I really could use you keeping me warm…"


End file.
